


Trust In Need

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah offers up control, despite her past, and Slade makes it worth her while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Need

Her eyes were carefully downcast as she waited, demurely positioned in the center of the bed, wearing nothing but her choker and a pair of snug, heavy bracelets. Her black hair shimmered as it fell around her face, while the cool air and her anticipation kept her nipples taut .

She heard him open the front door, and had to bite her lip to keep back the soft moan of want. Soon, he'd be in there, find her like this, and then...

She looked up just a little as the door opened, to catch the first glimpse of his reaction. The mask was gone, and the look in his eye was one of lust as he appraised his reward for the night. She looked back down then, and waited patiently. She heard each catch and buckle be undone, the sound of every piece of gear hitting the floor. A quick peek up showed his scarred, broad chest was bare, and the pants were soon to join the rest. The moan she couldn't quite stifle caught his attention, made him take his time coming to the bed. 

`~`~`~`~`

His weight settled on the side of the bed, his hand coming up to gather her hair back, twisting it into a knot around his hand so he could view her, pull her toward him, claiming a hard kiss. Her complete submission to his touch made him want her more. To see all her strength leashed and held back, to see her actively choosing to be his...it never failed to amaze him.

He pressed her back, settling her among the pillows, and noted a pair of his mask ties laying there very purposefully. It drew his eye back to her face, where she wet her lips and nodded wordlessly. The orange and blue cords were strung through the solidly clasped bracelets, drawn out to the outer edges of the head board, and secured with gentle care. His lips brushed the tender skin on the inside of her arm, her fingers, her throat as he centered himself back over her. 

The fear was there, old and haunting, but the trust was stronger. She could do this, he knew. She could let him have her any way he wanted, her hands bound by her own choice. It was an invitation for him to drive her insane, and that was one he would not pass up.

`~`~`~`~`

She couldn't move her hands to touch him, to have that solid presence to hold on to. He parted her legs, settling between them, and began kissing her body intimately. Very little of her exposed skin went unclaimed by kisses or bites, especially at her throat, teasing along the lines of the choker where she was so sensitive. It made her writhe against him, wanting to feel more of him.

Every shift, every new pressure on her skin as he trailed down made her pull at the restraints. The feel of the cool metal of the bracelets biting into her skin would pull her away from the pleasure, toward the fear. And he would reach up, calm her with a gentle caress along her cheek, before reminding her of the pleasure with a new kiss.

It was maddening, with every surge of want stronger than the one before, heightened by the awareness that she could not control any aspect of this loving. His strong arms kept her legs parted, the weight of his body kept her as still as he wanted, while his kisses drove her mad.

`~`~`~`~`

He pulled back, watching her as she whimpered and moved hungrily. He debated going further, pressing her to complete incoherence. Instead, he shifted, drawing her leg up along his shoulder, the other getting coaxed around his waist, before he flexed forward, his eye locked on her face. 

She let out an almost soundless cry as he filled her, tugging against the bonds again, wanting to touch him, wanting to hold on. He murmured a soft command to be still, and then pressed deeper, rumbling with pleasure at the feel of her surrounding him. He rocked, his rhythm taking away her ability to think. As her cries grew louder, he used more of his strength in his hands, holding the one leg, her hip. She'd have bruises come the morning, marks to remember this by. Likely her wrists would bruise as well, the way she was pulling against her bonds.

A growl from him was all the warning she was given that the edge was right there for him. She whimpered and mewed, body shaking, there with him. He claimed her mouth, tapping her hip once as he pushed deep into her and held on, both of them breaking in pleasure. This moment, both of them just moving on instinct, was the perfect moment for him. He reached out as he came back to his senses, freeing her hands one by one, and felt her tangle one in his hair, the other clinging to his neck.

`~`~`~`~`

She almost moaned again from the freedom to move her arms, but she knew it had been more than worth it. Taking away her control so fully, letting him be in charge, was just what she needed. The near boneless feeling she had now was perfect as she remained tangled up in his hold, her legs around him now, holding him tight to her.

It didn't take long for either one to slip toward sleep, bodies sated for the moment, and souls content with having what they needed in a partner.


End file.
